ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Celestial Nexus
Removed from under 2nd Form: *** He may also have 75% magic resistance (as Thunder IV was seen to consistently do ~300 damage) Easykiller on Ramuh was completely unresisted with 332 Elemental Magic Skill and 101 INT. Group did this today and our BLM went unresisted. With the strike-through already there seems to me that others have found this untrue as well.--Squitt 00:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Soloable as DNC90/NIN45. Orbitals were regularly disposed of with Aeolian Edge, AMs were stunned while engaged to Expolates with Violent Flourish. Second form really just died. Took two tries, because the first time I didn't bother to kill the orbitals. He takes long enough to re-summon them that it's worth it. --Asymptotic 02:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Beaten with BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, RDM/BLM, BLU/NIN, BRD/WHM, PLD/WAR 75. 3 people died 1/2 way through second form but still got the win with 15 mins remaining. Reraise Earring, Scroll, ect recomended as well as Poison Potions. Make sure mages keep buffs up at all times (Blink, Stoneskin, Phalanx) for when Orbitals wake and to counteract poison effect. They tend to do Electrocharge as soon as sleep wears. Does roughly 100 damage with buffs down. One of Eald'narche's AoE does about 520 knocking buffs down quickly. Natsuchii 14:09, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Easily Trioed by a 85BLU/NIN 85WHM/SCH and 85RDM/NIN(meleeing)--Duzell-Levi 12:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RDM90/WHM45, SMN90/WHM45, and THF95/NIN47 (September 28th, 2011)- Not a clean fight but we got the win. THF went first and started with Plates while RDM slept Orbitals and meleed Plates too. Plates have a ~15 second recast timer and hit for decent damage so best not to ignore them (unless you are zerging first stage, in which case they won't be an issue, Orbitals despawn when plates go down.). SMN went last but consistantly got hate from Orbitals from the start. Used Garuda on Windsday and occasional Predator Claws, mostly Healing Magic. Both stages have massive AoE range and stuns semi-frequently, Petrification was annoying. SMN can Astral Flow at stage two begining for easier finish watch AoE. We had trouble maintaining hate as we did not have a proper tank. This set up would be perfected by swapping the THF for WAR/NIN or the above mentioned BLU/NIN perhaps. Spraynard-SMN Kooky-RDM Jerukhalri-THF (Leviathan Server) TomoyoSoup 14:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) All Tier II Ancient Magic damages this form of Eald'narche for 850~. Keep your tank alive and a BLM with Tier II Ancient Magic can kill Eald'narche on his/her own. Two BLMs can rapidly destroy him with a barrage of AM2. A Summoner can one shot this form with capped Avatar Magic Accuracy/Attack Merits, as well as using an Astral Pot, by using the Astral Flow ability that matches the game day. Recommended Summoner conserves MP during Part I to avoid AoE and do more damage in Part II. Also, when Eald'narche starts warping around the battlefield, keep pet out and at Summoner. Pet will immediately engage him when he appears, giving the party a temporary pet tank and the Summoner a chance to get away. This battlefield becomes very easy if all players sub Ninja (including mages). Utsusemi can negate a lot of the damaging TP attacks and spells. Easy fight on mnk/dnc didn't cure once walked out in 3 minutes 51 seconds and more than 3/4th my hp to spare. Easily solo'ed as 99BST/49DNC. Fight was 6 minutes 29 seconds. Moderately easy solo 99NIN/49DNC. Fight was 8 minutes 14 seconds, came close to dying once. Easily soloed as 99THF/NIN. Time 7min 28secs. Saved TP for phase 2 and opened it with Evisceration. fight was over before first set of shadows was gone. Easily soloed by Blu99/Rdm49 time 7 minutes 6 seconds -- didn't have to ask first time might do it faster knowing what to expect. Bendaire of Ragnarock. I was stuck on this mission more than a decade ago before I quit. Now that I'm back in the game, I got bored and thought I'd try my hand at it again as a fresh level 99 BLM/RDM in starter Sparks gear. And I have to say, what a freaking joke this fight is at cap. Really, I could've just sat back and let my Trusts kill him all by themselves. Seriously, nothing Eald'narche could do, including his Ancient Magic, could even get through my Stoneskin. His second form literally lasted about five seconds before Zeid totally owned him with Soul Eater + Ground Strike. I have to admit, it felt good to so thoroughly thrash that little brat after all the lost EXP and wasted gil he caused me more than ten years ago. Rest in Pieces, Eald'narche. One Strategy My LS just finished this fight about an hour ago (we were finishing CSs and launching fireworks in the meantime lol). Anyway, this is how we did it: We used our standard static-event setup: PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, NIN/WAR, BLM/WHM, SMN/WHM, and WHM/SMN. We went in and buffed up. All mages put up Reraise, and we let Titan and Garuda put the initial group SS and Blink up. Rested to full. When we charged in, the PLD and the SAM grabbed the attention of Eald'narche and took him to the door at the top of the hallway and kept it there. The SAM stayed with the PLD in the door and fought the Exoplates. The PLD main healed for that group. The NIN voked the Orbs and kited them around the crystal at the far end of the room. The WHM stayed with the NIN to keep him alive if the orbs got the upperhand somehow (I don't think our NIN dropped into yellow the entire duration of the first fight). Every so often, the BLM and SMN would use a AM2 or a Blood Pact outside of AoE range on the Exoplates. If the PLD and SAM got into trouble, the BLM and SMN would drop some cures on them to keep them in fighting shape. Once the Expplates were down, the BLM and SMN used AM2s and Blood Pacts on the kid, and the first form was essentially beaten. On form two, the PLD died, somehow, within the first 30 seconds of the fight. The NIN tanked the kid while the BLM and SMN rested for MP. This time the WHM's job was to keep the NIN Stona'd. Once the BLM had 600 MP (started form 2 with about 58 MP) moved into range and used Burst II and Freeze II. At this same time the SMN used Astral Flow with Ramuh and the fight was over. During this fight the PLD, SAM, BLM, and WHM did not have their 2hrs because of a failed attempt less than 30 mins before. The WHM d/c'd during the earlier fight and the NIN got Stunned and Petrified which spelled the end of that run. Barring any mistakes like that, everyone having and using their 2hrs would have made this fight go a little faster. Only the SAM and PLD died during the entire run. From start to finish the run lasted a little over 18 minutes, but the PLD and SAM were really the only ones taking damage, and what damage they did take was easily handled by the PLD. Its not the fastest strategy, but it works. --Desudro 04:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Just 5-manned this... SMN/WHM, WHM/BLM, BLU/NIN, RDM/WHM, COR/NIN. BLU tanked and DDd, RDM slept mobs, refreshed and tossed occasional Cure, SMN DD, and COR DD, slept, and refreshed. We beat it in about 9 minutes, no deaths. We used Astral Flow once, but for the second time SMN was terrorized. COR finished it off with Ice Shot. It was fun. --Answar Done with 2xSMN/WHM, WHM/SCH, BLM/RDM, PLD/NIN, DRK/NIN. Paladin went in first, to take initial aggro and moved Eald'narche to the door. Paladin, Darkknight and Blackmage took down the Exoplates. The Blackmage only used lower trier nukes and enfeebles as he was suppost to save up MP for Eald'narches second form. Blackmage died pretty quick because he did not stand outside of AoE range. The Paladin and Darknight took down the Exlorates and Eald'narche steadily, while not taking any damage most of the time. Keeping up Utsusemi is rather easy. SMN occasionally helped out. First with Garuda, later with Carbuncle which was still good enough. The both SMNs took care of the Orbs and killed them with one BP or just a few hits of carby each time they poped.(Trying the Sleepga strategy failed in first try because they woke up very fast and eventually resisted Sleep) Figured that if they are dead, they can not do any harm. The Orbs really seem to be the only difficult part in the fight. They do ugly damage and the fact that they barely have ~130 HP made it worth killing them. No matter how often they resummoned. Cures where only needed after a Phase Shift with PLD and DRK haveing less then 2 Shadows up or when someone took 1 hit from the Orbs before SMNs could kill them. Eald'narche second form was killed quickly with both SMN useing Astral FLow and the Blackmage casting 2 or 3 TrierIII spells while he still was weakened. --Jeran 4xRDM/NIN Strategy, No 2hr's involved We have done this several times now to help friends out. You can do this duo RDM/NIN but might need to try a few times if he gets silence off and you WILL have to 2hr if you DUO. With 4 RDM/NIN's however... :*1st form, have one person aggro and try to keep hate. One person can sleep the orbitals, or two people can. Just make sure to keep them off of you. Everyone just hits away at it with a sword and keep HP and MP up. Dont over do it. You want to have everything you can for the second form. Really if you can keep your shadows up his 1st form is very easy. :*2nd Form, all RDM's spread out. Two stand near the top of the steps, two stand near the bottom. All have Utsusemi next to Blizzard III, Thunder III, etc. with nuke gear on. Make sure all buffs are up and ready and that you have a fast access to a convert macro too. When he rushes in, everyone start nuking. Dont worry if he interrupts you, just spam your macro asap to get Utsusemi back up and keep casting. You should bounce enough hate that if he uses his silence move, you can throw up echo's and nuke again. You can 2hr also if you want for super fast killing, but you CAN win this without it. As I said, just keep MP up and convert during second form when you need. Make sure to have echo drops. Good luck everyone! --Rinielenika 13:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Solo BST Soloable by BST99/NIN49. I used Crude Raphie(big turtle). The fight was pretty simple. /NIN is a must because it can block his magic casting spells. I also brought hi-potion+3x2 and 1 hi-exlixir. I started the fight with casting shadow and using rr scroll and summoning turtle. Have the turtle attack the guy's barrier. The orbital will go after you,so will the megaboss. Just 1 shot those orbital by attacking it with your weapon. They will come back but just attack them again.Stay near your turtle and let turtle knock the barrier down. Once barrier is down, knock the megaboss out with your turtle as he is too weak. Remmeber to keep shadow up. He did knock me down to around 300hp, but i quickly hi-potion and luckily kept shadow up as my turtle finish him off. In form two, he is even easiler. I used hi-exlir here and cast shadow..and wait for him to teleport to you. Once he teleport to you, send turtle to attk him. Fight with your turtle as well as he isn't hard. One Ruinator took 75% of his hp out. Easy win. No food needed, but have in case. Overall, easy fight, just have to watch out for stun+sleepga2. Keep your hp healthy in order to avoid mistake and screw up^^. SkyblastSkyblast~~Ragnarok. Just finished this fight solo as BST99/DNC49. Very easy as long as you are careful with the first part of the fight. I got myself killed once because I stayed in the Exoplates' AoE range. First form: * Entered the fight, used Reraise scroll, called Gooey Gerard. * Approached Elad'narche. He aggroed me, Exoplates came out, Orbitals started spawning. * Sent Gerard to attack Elad'narche once to establish hate, Snarled, Spurred, then had Gerard start fighting the Exoplates. * Backed away from Elad'narche, out of AoE range. **This is very important as the Exoplates use strong AoE attacks.** * For the rest of the fight, I fought any Orbitals that spawned. They died in one hit each. They have very low accuracy at Lv99 but they still hit fairly hard (100-150). * Gerard handled the Exoplates and then Elad'narche by himself. Hate would bounce due to ancient magic but it didn't take long for him to go back to the Exoplates. I had him use ooze attacks whenever I could. Second form: * Waited for Elad'narche to approach and teleport next to me. Had Gerard fight him. * Backed out of AoE range and made a sandwich while Gerard destroyed the brat. Didn't need to use a single pet food. Summary: * Have your pet fight Elad'narche and the Exoplates while you handle any spawning Orbitals. * Stay out of AoE range. * Let your pet handle the second form by itself. --DizzyBum (talk) 15:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Did this last night. I went as 99 BST/NIN. Wasn't geared spectacular in the least. had pink hat, hands and feet along with 2 weak ax's. Went in, Used Re-Raise Scroll. Called Pet (Gooey Gerard). Used the tp regain ability for the pet. Cast utsusemi. Ran up to 25 yalms and Elad'narche started heading my way. Had pet attack Elad'narche. I then ran past Elad'narche until I was 30 yalms away. Turned around and killed two Orbitals, 1 hit each. Ran up close enough to switch pets target to Exoplates and ran back out to 30 yalms. At this point I just watched my pet destroy and I killed orbitals as they respawned and came out to attack me. Recast shadows as needed. After exoplates were down, pet killed Elad'narche first form pretty fast. Waited for short CS and then when I was back in the battlefield I used reward with a theta biscuit. Pet was down to about 40% before i used it. Probably didn't even need to use it. I just stood there until Elad'narche warped next to me. Had pet attack and I ran 31 yalms away and just waited for the battle to be over. All in all.... Cake walk! I never had a attack come through shadows. Scottagumm -- Amemnon~~Quetzalcoatl October 25, 2012 Getting There Hello, I am trying to get to The Celestial Nexus to both get the Home Point and to the do the related Zilart mission. I think I'm following the directions correctly, but at J-7 in The Shrine of Ru'Avitau ran into a Cermet Door, which won't open. I already opened the Yellow Door. At this point, I'm thinking I went the wrong way, but from what I can tell from the instructions, I'm at the right place. I waited the time it took for a monster to pop twice before posting here. Suggestions, advice, please. --IBHalliwell (talk) 10:32, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Got to The Celestial Nexus Home Point and figured out the Yellow Door switch must be by floor NOT by the entire area. The Yellow Switch I threw was on an upper floor (with Faust) and also was where I found the opened Yellow Doors. (I know the directions talk about the switch at H-10, but as I was already on the upper floor and didn't know the switches are by floor . . .) Just something for others to know: Switches are by floor and color. --IBHalliwell (talk) 11:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Solo with trusts Tried this as RDM86/WHM and got wiped 5 times, then leveled it to RDM90/WHM and won it on the first try, though it still wasn't a walk in the park. Used Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Zeid II and Shantotto II. Let Kupipi buff everyone with Protectra V, Shellra V and buffed self with Stoneskin & Blink. Hasted tank and DDs, Refresh II myself and healer. Used Barsleepra, which seems to be enough to resist sleep completely but he also stuns a lot. Dia II the shield then disengage the lock and run away - the orbitals will chase you (trusts won't pull hate from them), managed to sleep one, had issues with the other, which is a big concern because they hit hard. At some point I just decided to kill the second orbital, which gave me some breath (was ~100 HP left by then), a couple of Cure IV's and back to hitting the shield. Orbitals came back after a while but the shield only had ~10% HP, again managed to sleep only one orbital. Shield went down, it's extremely important to aggro him immediately because trusts won't fight or heal if you don't. Decided to ignore the orbitals at that point because he dies pretty quickly without the shield. Dia II and melee all the way, only cure if needed. You have ~30 seconds of pause between phase 1 and 2, used it to recast Shantotto, who died (yeah, you can recast trusts at that point) and reapply refresh to both myself and healer, as well as some well needed cures. Note that if you and/or your trusts have regen / refresh active you can also exploit the cutscene to raise HP and/or MP until the effects wear off. When phase 2 begins he appears on top of you, just Dia II and melee him, very easy at that point. Dan144 (talk) 20:42, May 9, 2019 (UTC)